Dyskusja użytkownika:Wojtexxx7
Kategorie Zgodnie z "rozporządzeniem" Sandy97 w artykułach o rodzinach nie dajemy kategorii Mieszkańcy... '' Czyli do art. Rodzina Ćwir dodajemy kategorię ''Miłowo ''zamiast ''Mieszkańcy Miłowa. Pozdrawiam 15:16, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) Nie ma za co ;) 16:12, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) Cześć Wojtexxx7. Z tym celem.. to chodzi o to, że ja staram się poprawiać, żeby w pierwszej linijce tekstu było np. Bella Ćwir - Simka z Miłowa. Występuje w The Sims 2... I tak dalej, rozumiesz? W tym o tym Jeffreyu to ja bym przeniosła całą tą pierwszą linijkę nad opis niż w. Rozumiesz o co mi chodzi, prawda? Jasne, że rozumiem.:-) Pozdrawiam, Edycje najlepiej dokonywać na podstawie angielskiej Simspedii (sims.wikia.com). Wydaje mi się, że oni też tam mają jeden artykuł na stadiony itd., ale jeszcze mógłbyś sprawdzić :) A ogólnie za rozudowanie atykułu o Stadionach, byłabym Ci wdzięczna :) 06:45, mar 26, 2012 (UTC) Cześć Wojtexxx7! Mam pytanie. Skąd wyciągasz portrety Simów z trójki? A wiesz może skąd się wyciąga portrety Simów z dwójki? Pozdro, Sztuczki MediaWiki Tajemniczy kod pochodzi z wikipedystycznego szablonu Clear, który pochodzi z kolei z Pomoc:Ilustrowanie. Taka komenda zapobiega "zjadaniu" nagłówków sekcji przez grafiki. Może się to wydawać skomplikowane, lecz to wręcz czyni kod strony bardziej przejrzystym, niż tuzin enterów na sekcję. 14:52, mar 26, 2012 (UTC) Chodzi mi o to, że jak wyciągnąć portrety z własnej gry. Np. własnych Simów. Okey, dzięki. Zapytam się jej. Jasne, byłabym wdzięczna za uporządkowanie tych artykułów. Tylko miałabym prośbę: mógłbyś dokonywać ich na podstawie The Sims Wiki? Oczywiście, nie tłumaczyć słowo w słowo (to chyba tylko moja mania), tylko tak, żeby zawierało wszytkie informacje z angielskiego odpowiednika. No i druga sprawa: bardzo Cię proszę, używaj do tego szablonu od parceli. Jakby co, to radzę napisać do Medeline. Pozdrawiam, 08:46, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) :-) No więc szablon parceli jest tutaj. Przeczytaj parametry i dowiesz się jak go używać. Ohh... to mój błąd był.. :d Zaraz to naprawię;> Dzięki za wiadomość. Dziękuję:) Spróbuj wpisać Miłowo Hmm... a który to artykuł? To może ja je wstawię, co? Nie wiem co Ci źle wychodziło.. Zrobiłam jeden do SV. Mógłbyś zrobić resztę na podstawie tego mojego i wypełnić informacje? Jestem teraz trochę zajęta. Oczywiście! Grafika przepiękna.^^ Te grafiki to do szablonów głównie wstawiłam, ale tak, wstawiaj do artykułów. Dobrze by było gdybyś zrobił strony cech.:) Te grafiki z poziomem osobistości i te z cechami będą się pojawiać w nowych szablonach nad którymi pracuję. Ok, a mogę Cie o coś poprosić? Mógłbyś, proszę, zrobić artykuł o nastroinikach i przekopiować ich grafiki z The Sims Wiki (ang. Simspedii). Tylko prosiłabym o polskie nazwy grafik. Z góry dziękuję. Nie nie musisz dzielić na spanie, głód i tak dalej. Wystarczy, że wszystko do jednej tabelki wrzucisz. Zrób wszystko w tabelce, takiej jak na The Sims Wiki. Tam będzie się mieścił opis, czas do minięcia i td. Spokojnie, ja Ci nie karzę zrobić wszystkiego w jeden dzień. Ja np. ten szablon cech i ich obrazki to w 9 godzin zrobiłam. Wiesz jak mnie łeb potem bolał? Ty zrób to o nastojnikach w ile chcesz, ważne aby było:D He he.:D Z szablonami cech jest nie lepiej. Skończyłam cechy z The Sims 3 i teraz cechy z The Sims Średniowiecze. No cóż, przynajmniej będziemy w końcu lepsi od The Sims Wiki. No wiesz (chodzi o nowych użytkowników), co chyba myślą, że pomagają Simspedii rozwijając artykuły jednak z błędami ortograficznymi i jak się im za to uwagę zwróci to zaraz się oburzają i mówią że niby inni mogą po nich poprawiać! Jak mnie jedna tak tym wkurzyła. Myśli, że inni nie mają nic innego do roboty tylko naprawiać jej błędy. No mnie właśnie też wkurza ta spacja w złym miejscu lub jej brak. Mam chwilami dość niektórych i by mich chętnie wywaliła. Czemu starzy, dobrzy użytkownicy odchodzą, a przychodzą nowi, którzy praktycznie niszczą wiki? Może by ich tak nakierunkować na The Sims Wiki, co? XDDD Bylibyśmy od razu lepsi:D Chociaż tam by zaraz ktoś poprawił. -.- Ja staram się jak mogę poprawiać po takich użytkownikach, mam już dość zwracania im uwag. W kółko z jakimiś gówniarzami kłócić się muszę. Przeczytaj sobie w mojej notce na blogu, w której jeżdżę po The Sims 3, tam napisałam co jedna gówniara mi napisała na Nk. Mi się zdaje, że w The Sims 3 w ogóle nie włożyli pracy. Przecież EA wydaje 10 gier na PC i wszystkie są niby takie super i w ogóle. EA ma mnóstwo kasy, więc nie muszą wkładać wysiłku ani serca w Simsy! Czytałam Twój profil:) Tak, też podoba mi się Al Simhara, ale ona jest przeklęta! Rzadko kiedy moi Simowie docierają do niej w jednym kawałku, zwykle to giną i tylko pusty panel Sima przyjeżdża. I to mnie denerwuje! Tylko raz jedna moja Simka dotarła tam i wróciła w jednym kawałku. Niech zgadnę... Nie pojawił się? O ja. Ale przecież Vampires nie mogą się spalić na słońcu w The Sims 3. Próbowałam ich na nim spalić wiele razy i się nie udało. Leżał aż do zmroku? Ja raz tak miałam, że grałam w The Sims 2, a tam wampiry śpią w trumnach od 6:00 do 19:00 no i przyspieszyłam czas na 3x. I zeszłam do kuchni, zapomniałam zastopować.. ;0 Jak weszłam na dół pani Mroczna już była na miejscu. Nie zdążyłam odratować Alex (przywrócę ją jeszcze jako Zombie), ale Kevina (ja nie wybierałam imienia, jakby co) odratowała Simka która ma moje imię (czyli Madeline), ale jak już go odratowała to przyszła opieka społeczna zabrać małego Vladimira ;( Głupia opieka! A moja Simka Madeline S. to jak juz Kevina wyrwała z rąk śmierci nie chciała się ruszyć z miejsca do zmroku. I tylko jęczała, że jest głodna, ale nie, ona to się w dzień nigdzie nie ruszy, nawet jak jest w domu. xPP ---- Uznałem, że wskazany prze Ciebie art zawiera nie więcej niż to co jest w głównym artykule o tym dodatku – dlategóż też rozgnieciony został. Następnym razem staraj się oznaczać takie kwiatki szablonem . Będzie może mniej szczegółowo, lecz zacznie szybciej. Pozdrawiam 21:27, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) Portret Portret bierze się z giełdy wymiany. --Albina von roth 18:41, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) No tak. Zwłaszcza ta rodzinka, to serio z 10 min (zatrzymałam czas) zastanawiałam się, czy kazać mojej Simce wyrwać Kevina z rąk śmierci. To psychopata był! Vladimira chciał zeżreć! Ale w końcu kazałam mojej Simce uratować Kevina, a najwyżej jak znowu będzie chciał kogoś zeżreć to go na zbity pysk z domu wykopie moja Simka. xD Bardzo miło z Twojej strony, że zajmujesz się tymi nastrójnikami:) Wielkie dzięki:}} Tak, rozbudować. --Albina von roth 16:10, kwi 6, 2012 (UTC) Ale Ślązacy i Niemcy są przyjaciółmi. Traktujecie Nas jeszcze gorzej, oni przynajmniej zostawili nas w spokoju, a wy zabieracie nam pieniądze. Pradziadek budował Urząd Wojewódzki w Katowicach gdzie było mnóstwo pieniędzy, które zostały wykradzione na odbudowę Warszawy. Okej i sorry xd N*Kills 10:57, kwi 13, 2012 (UTC) Szablon o Zwierzaku już skończyłam. Chcesz zobaczyć? Szablon:Zwierzak. Możesz go zacząć używać :-) Dziękuję;) A jak idą u Ciebie nastrojniki? Nie ma specjalnych. Ale by się przydały... Wojtexxx7 zaraz to zobaczę, ale mam problem z jednym użytkownikiem na Mh wiki! Poczekaj, oki? Tak. Sprawa Lusiqlq już chyba zamknięta... boję się jej. ;( Już raz mnie na Mh wiki zablokowała. Teraz mam tam już wszystkie uprawnienia, a jej odebrałam co mogłam. Tylko "odbiurokracić" jej nie mogłam, ale do helpera napisałam. Ale dobra, wracam do szablonu. No więc, ja, głupia Maddie zapomniałam zrobić szablonu GetPetTraitCat -.- Dlatego nie wychodzi. Dam znać jak go zrobię, oki? Tak, domyślam. Ale ja już sił nie mam. -.- Mam tego dosyć. Ja nie zamierzam się nimi przejmować. Z dwiema już to załatwiłam, ale co z tego, one się poprawiły ale w kółko ktoś inny takie błędy popełnia. Ja się tym już nie przejmuję, po prostu edytuję. Mam dosyć tego, że jak zwracam komuś uwagę to on zaraz mnie wyzywa! Ale to nie najgorzej. Chcesz usłyszeć o cudownej Lusiqlq z Mhwiki? No więc dołączyłam na Mh wiki. Nie wiem czy w tedy Lusiaqlq groziła wszystkim, ale jak dodałem z 11grafik to napisała, że jeszcze jedna i mnie zbanuje, kazała mi wejść na czat, podporządkowałam się jej. Potem zablokowała mnie na czacie bez żadnego powodu-.-, gdy to ktoś naprawił dowiedziałam się (na czacie), że ona wszystkim tak groziła. No i zablokowana siedziała ok. miesiąc.. ale dzisiaj ją na czacie ujrzałam. Napisała, że mnie zablokuje (ale nie zablokowała) za dodanie grafik na bloga, choć to było dobre kilka dni temu. Lusiaqlq udawała, że nikt jej nie zablokował, tylko dawno nie wchodziła. No więc Lusiaqlq, jako że nie odebrałyśmy jej uprawnień sama siebie odblokowała. Odebrałam jej to co mogłam, ale przed chwilą znowu na czacie Mhwiki się dowiedziałam, że ona znowu się odblokowała! Odebrałam jej tam admiństwo, ale biurokractwa nie mogę, chociaż pełnię tam funkcję Moderatora Czatu, Adminki, Biurokatki. Napisałam do Helpera (nie wiem czy do niego powinnam się zwrócić, ale nikogo innego nie znalazłam, a on dał władzę pierwszym adminką na Mhwiki). Może odbierze jej uprawnienia. Może jutro odpisze. Nie wiem. Boje się Lusiqlq. Ona jest jak zombie z horroru. Rozumiesz? Strzelisz w takiego a on dalej się rusza! Horror. Dziwne, że ona jeszcze mnie nie zablokowała... Nie tylko ja prowadzę z nią wojnę. Wszystkie adminki z Mhwiki prowadzą! Dzisiaj rawie cały dzień o tym na czacie dyskutujemy. Po prostu horror z tą Lusiąqlq. Ja ją w kółko mam na oku tu, na Simspedii. Na razie tylko w swoim profilu wpisała "ycbyrt6ycv". Ale jak by chciała się na mnie zemścić... boję się! Tutaj by było łatwo, bo nie ma tu żadnych uprawnień, a na MhWiki to jest biurokratką (resztę jej zabrałyśmy). Jak myślisz, Helper jej zabierze to uprawnienie? Czy do kogoś innego się zwrócić? Napisałam ok. 3-5 godzin temu... i nic. Nie wiem co zrobić... Okropnie się czuję! Nie mam sił na tych userów. Jak ja bym jej chciała walnąć! Wiesz jak ja się wystraszyłam widząc ją na czacie? Dziękuję i za to. Helper odpisał, że mam o tym napisać na blogu i jak większość adminek/biurokratek by chciało odebrać Lusiqlq uprawnienia mam się z nią ponownie skontaktować. Mam nadzieję, że w końcu Lasiaqlq przepadnie. Powinien być, ale ja go w niektórych artykułach usuwam, bo wiesz, że chcę by ta pierwsza linijka czyli np. "Bella Goth - Simka z Miłowa..." powinna nie być w żadnym nagłówku. Tak, wygrałam, dzięki:-) Tak jest, kapitanie :) . Już stawiam spację po ! ? . Ja kopiuję treść cegiełki i w nowej nazwie wpisuję nowe preferencje. Jest jeszcze USW ale raczej tego nie ogarniam. Czy ja lubię Egipt? KOCHAM GO!Agatamir2002 11:33, kwi 20, 2012 (UTC) Cześć! To ja Zmat10. Jak obiecałam, że napiszę parę kawałów. Pomyślałam że lepiej napisać o postaciach, które już były w kawałach (to niemiłe, gdy ktoś cię obgaduje i wymyśla o tobie kawały). Najpierw blondynki (parę kawałów możesz znać, ale ja napiszę wszystkie, które znam): #Dlaczego papier toaletowy jest mądrzejszy od blądynki? Bo papier toaletowy wie, że aby żyć trzeba się rozwijać! #Dlaczego blądynka nieumie napisać 11? Bo nie wie, która jedynka ma być pierwsza! #Dlaczego blondynka kompie się z otwartymi drzwiami? Bo nie chce aby ktoś podglądał ją przez dziurkę od klucza! #Jak blądynka robi dżem? Obiera pączki! #Dlaczego blądynka krąży wokoło wanny? Bo szuka wejścia! O Jasiu: #Jasiu mówi do mamy: - Mamo, tata powiesił się na strychu! Mama biegnie na strych i nikogo tam nie widzi i mówi do Jasia: - Jak ty możesz własną matkę straszyć! A Jasiu na to: - Prima Aprilis, tata powiesił się w piwnicy! #Tata wysłał Jasia po piwo a na to Jaś: -Dobrze tato. Więc Jasio przeszedł do sklepu. -Po proszę piwo. -Ile masz lat? I gdzie twoja legitymacja? Jasio przestraszony biegnie do taty i mówi: -Tato ta pani się mnie zapytała ile mam lat i gdzie moja legitymacja! -To powiedz jej tak: mam 32 lata 2 dzieci zona jest w szpitalu a legitymacja mi wpadła do kanału. Więc Jasio idzie do sklepu i potyka się przez kamień i mówi: -Mam 2 latka 32 dzieci legitymacja jest w szpitalu i zona mi wpadła do kanału. #Jasio przychodzi ze szkoły. -Mamo! Nasz nauczyciel jest bez rozumu! -Dlaczego?- pyta mama. -Ciągle nas o coś pyta. Zmat10 07:57, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC) Al Simhara Cześć Wojtek. Mam pytanie: czy wiesz jak wejść do Abu Simbel? To jest jedyny grobowiec w Egipcie, do którego nie dam rady wejść. Podrawiam 14:54, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) PS Dzięki za miejsce na Złotej Liście :). Nic się nie stało. Sandy mi wyjaśniła. Następnym razem jak pojadę do Al Simhary to MUSZĘ tam wejść. I mam jeszcze jedno pytanie. Dlaczego napisałeś na dysuksji Sandy żeby nie odchodziła? Sprawdziłam w usuniętych to nic nie było ani na stronie użytkownika. Pozdrawiam 17:58, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) Cześć, mógłbyś mi wkleić cegiełki, że lubię psy, konie, Bellę Ćwir oraz, że lubię budować domy i używam systemu Windows. Proszę :)- Rihannka 16 Cegiełka Mogą włóżyć do swojej wieży Twoją cegiełkę "Lubię Al Simharę"? Twoja jest lepsza od mojej, bo ma tą ikonkę z piarmidami, na którą ja nie zwróciłam uwagi. Pozdrawiam 12:44, kwi 26, 2012 (UTC) Szablon Dzięki :). Tak, zrobiłam szablon, ale do takowych raczej nie daje się sreenshotów, chyba że nie ma ikonek, które pasowałyby do szablonu. Oto ona: Pozdrawiam 16:34, kwi 27, 2012 (UTC) :Aktualności: Obecnie szablon został zastąpiony szablonem Lubię Al Simharę. Za ewentualne utrudnienia przepraszam. Pozdrawiam 19:06, kwi 27, 2012 (UTC) Nie ma za co :). Ta Twoja grafika tak mi się spodobała, że jak skończy się aktualne głosowanie GNM to ją nominuję. Pozdrawiam 06:04, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) Mod jet tutaj. Żeby pobrać musisz się zarejestrować. Ale jak chcesz mogę Ci też go mailem przesłać. ;) Wysłałam, ;) Proszę, ;) Miłej zabawy.XD Cześć. Chciałam Cię poprosić, żebyś nie odchodził. Exe ma nadać uprawnienia Medeline ponownie. Ja i tak już nie jestem potrzebna. 07:14, maj 6, 2012 (UTC) Witaj. Prosimy Cie o oddanie głosu w najnowszym głosowaniu przeciwko Exe19. Prosimy o oddanie głosu tu i dziękujemy. Otóż Exe19 strasznie się rządzi, odebrałyśmy sobie uprawnienia w napadzie emocji, a on teraz nam ich oddać nie chce. Dziękujemy za oddanie głosu, pozdrawiamy i . Witaj. Uznałam, że masz trochę przykrótką dyskusję jak na Admina, więc uznałam, że Ci coś pokażę: 700px Co uważasz o tym zdjęciu? Pytam Ciebie, jako fana (i znawcę Egiptu). 22:31, maj 7, 2012 (UTC) PS. Si, sama je robiłam. PPS. Tu masz full linka:http://images.wikia.com/pl.sims/images/d/d3/Al_Simhara_1.jpg. Mógłbyś zablokować:81.190.255.77? Tworzy strony, które już są i jeszcze mi pyskuje. Pozdrawiam 17:34, maj 8, 2012 (UTC) Dużo dobrych rzeczy? Pomieszał coś i teraz nie można zmienić nazwy tego artykułu, napisane jest, że to on to dziś napisał chociaż istniał od dawna. Tak samo z Grzymisławą Biedak pozamieniał przekierowania i wszystko, ale jestem pewna, że ten artykuł napisał kiedyś ObcyTechnik. Pozdrawiam 17:52, maj 8, 2012 (UTC) Artykuł Dokładnie. Sama pamiętam jak go spamowałam kategoriami. Najgorsze jest to, że nie da się zmienić nazwy, bo "istnieje już artykuł o takim tytule". Coś namieszał... Sandy już go zablokowała. 18:56, maj 8, 2012 (UTC) Czat Sorry, wczoraj nie mogłam :( A kiedy będziesz mógł znowu wejść na czat? Bez możliwości wyjaśnienia Dlaczego zostałem zablokowany za coś, czego nie zrobiłem? Terz nawet nie mam możliwości skontaktowania się z kimkolwiek ze swojego konta w celu wyjaśnienia sprawy! Poza tym skoro już ktoś miałby mnie zablokować za jakiś (wyimaginowany) zły czyn na czacie, to dlaczego na całą wiki? Iksnyz C'mors